tomé un sorbo (de la copa del diablo)
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Michiru había acabado con su relación tan sólo tres semanas atrás. Haruka nunca había imaginado que tanto cambiaría su vida en consecuencia a eso. Haruka&Yaten. Yuri.


**"tomé un sorbo (de la copa del diablo)."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon.

**Rating/Categoría:** T/PG-13 por ahora. Yuri & Het.

**Parejas:** Aquí vamos. (respiro profundo) Como pareja primaria Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus)/Kou Yaten (Sailor Star Healer). Sí, leíste bien. Porque respeto la pareja, también se incluye en este capítulo Haruka Tenoh (Sailor Uranus)/Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune), de fondo. Menciones de Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon)/Kou Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter). Implicaciones de Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune)/OC.

**Sinopsis:** Michiru había acabado su relación tan sólo tres semanas atrás. Haruka nunca pensó en que tanto cambiaría su vida en consecuencia a eso.

**NdA:** ¡Siento que debo justificar este fic! Todo empezó con un sueño sobre esta pareja, y tras meditarlo el día posterior, entre más lo pensé, más tuvo sentido esta pareja para mí. Lo tomé como un excelente reto, y aquí estamos. No voy a negar que las parejas Dan/Blair de _Gossip Girl_ y Jackie/Hyde de _That 70's Show_ no me sirvieron como contrastes y fuertes fuentes de inspiración. Todo lo contrario, me recordaron de por qué siempre he amado romper con los paradigmas de las parejas "esperadas/canon" del fandom de Sailor Moon. Además, siempre he tenido el fetiche de parejas que empiezan odiándose. ¡Es divertido escribir sobre ellas!

**Notas/Dedicatoria:**

**i.** A mi trío de "oídos" que siempre están dispuestas a escuchar mis ideas disparatadas, y siempre me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo sobre SM, Jinki Asgra, PaulaLunatica y Demencia. Gracias, lindas, ¡por tener mentes tan sucias como yo!

**ii.** Título semi-prestado (lo edité un poco) de la canción "Toxic", interpretada por Britney Spears.

**iii.** **Línea del tiempo:** Este es un trabajo tipo "Realidad Alterna", situada a 10 años en el futuro, Post-Stars. Aproximadamente, en el año 2007. No quiero dar muchos spoilers, pero quiero dejar claro unos acontecimientos claves de la trama:

En esta realidad, Usagi escogió a Seiya al final de Stars. Justo después de que ella y las chicas terminaran de cursar la preparatoria (1999), Mamoru decidió convertirse en Rey por su propia cuenta, reconstruyendo Elysion (el antiguo reino de Endymion durante el Milenio de Plata). Sin embargo, adelantar su reino tanto, trajo serias repercusiones. (Haruka se las explicará a continuación, con más detalle. Ya verán.) Por ahora, solo deben saber, que en el mismo año del comienzo del reinado de Endymion, brotó una catástrofe llamada la "Primera Infección", la cual perduró por tres años.

**iv.** Kuroi-Chi= Sangre Negra; Ginzuishou= Cristal de Plata; Furiku= Fenómeno.

* * *

**...**

**01.**

**...**

* * *

"_Si amas a dos personas al mismo tiempo,_

_escoge a la segunda persona que haya arribado a tu vida._

_Porque si honestamente hubieras amado a la primera,_

_no te hubieras enamorado por la segunda_." –Johnny Deep.

* * *

No significaba, absolutamente, _nada_.

Haruka deseaba solamente a una persona. Por eso estaba aquí, para pelear por recuperarla.

Pero, entonces, ¿qué hacía en este closet diminuto, compartiendo saliva con esta chiquilla llorona?

"Apestas a ajo." Su acompañante rompió el beso, una mueca de asco torciendo sus labios, manchados de lápiz labial. Haruka no se explicó el súbito deseo de recorrer esos labios hinchados, con las yemas de sus dedos. "Peor aún, _sabes_ a ajo."

"Vaya, qué lógica tan aplastante. Acaso será porque... Oh, no sé, quizás, ¿porque acabamos de cenar platillos italianos? En verdad todo el cerebro lo heredó Taiki-san, ¿ne?" Sintiéndose de lo más estúpida, aquí parada en la semioscuridad, sus dedos enredados en unas caderas –demasiado- pequeñas, para su gusto (eran las caderas equivocadas; el cuerpo equivocado).

Con un fuego, rugiendo verde, dentro de los ojos de Yaten, la mujercilla la empujó con sus puños diminutos. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, Haruka se hubiera reído de la imagen que la mujer presentada. Lucía como Campanita haciendo berrinches.

"Yo no soy la que me jaloneó en el camino a los baños, inventando excusas sobre sentirse aburrida, para cubrir el hecho de querías meter tu lengua hasta mi garganta."

Ahora fue el turno de Haruka de expresar repugnancia. Aunque más por su persona. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Como había terminado aquí resultaba borroso, como un recuerdo sumergido bajo el agua. Habían estado cenando, en compañía de Koneko, Seiya-baka, Setsuna, Michiru y... de repente ver a _ese_ sujeto, a _ese_ malnacido, rodear a Michiru con su brazo, había sido demasiado. Estaban celebrando el compromiso de Usagi, pero desde el primer paso que Haruka había dado dentro del restaurante lujoso, se había sentido como un funeral.

Michiru había acabado su relación, tan sólo tres semanas atrás.

Haruka lo había considerado como un alejamiento pasajero. Michiru siempre la perdonaba por ser una holgazana. Siempre regresaba.

Pero, al ver a un completo extraño enredado en su mujer, como amo y señor (más doloroso aun, mirando como Michiru se lo _permitía_), la realidad le había abofeteado el rostro. Haruka podía evocar levantarse de la mesa, murmurar un "Ahora vuelvo" en la dirección de una preocupada Usagi, y podía ver en el ojo de su mente, el recuerdo del pasillo de los baños.

Podía acordarse de ver a Kou Yaten salir de los sanitarios femeninos, examinando su rostro maquillado, a través de su espejo de bolsillo.

Y Haruka había querido venganza.

Había podido oler el alcohol de la boca de Yaten antes de saborearlo, y había estado en lo correcto, en asumir que la kinmokusiana sería presa fácil. No era secreta la mala suerte que la mujer tenía con los hombres, especialmente con el último, que a pesar de tratarse de un respetado Senador de Kinmoku-sei, ninguna pizca de honra había mostrado el hombre al plantar a la Star Senshi en el altar (o lo que utilizaran como equivalente en Seiya-baka-landia). La paliza que Fighter le había metido al imbécil posteriormente, era legendaria.

Genial, ahora Haruka se sentía... culpable.

Palmando la puerta tras de sí, en busca de la manija de la puerta, Haruka desvió su mirada de los cabellos revueltos de Yaten. ¿Habían sido sus manos las responsables? "Deben estar preguntándose en dónde nos metimos."

Yaten respiró hondo, y _maldita sea_, con eso bastó para que Haruka fuera hipnotizada de vuelta. ¿Cuándo había sido retirada la chaqueta de los hombros de la chica? "Por favor, ni siquiera trates de fingir que te importa lo que sucede en esa mesa, no has escuchado ni una sola cosa que Usagi-chan te ha dicho, estás muy ocupaba tratando de pulverizar a Alexis-san, como para tan siquiera contemplar la idea de no ser una amargada esta noche. Qué manera de arruinarle la noche a Usagi, ¡te felicito!"

"No tienes idea de lo que siento o de lo que pienso—Mucho menos quieras pasarte por la amiga preocupada en esta situación. ¡Eres peor que yo! ¡Estabas bostezando en las narices de todos!" Haruka le apuntó con un dedo acusador, que a consecuencia del limitado espacio, terminó clavándose entre medio de los senos de Yaten, a través de su vestido de cóctel. Velozmente, la piloto de carreras escupió disculpas, más allá de humillada. "Go-Gomen nasai."

Yaten le golpeó justo en sus propios pechos, por su indiscreción. Era tan enana, que Haruka se sintió toda una abusadora. "Puede que no sea un libro abierto, como todas esas niñas amigas de Usagi, pero eso no significa que no me importe la felicidad de Seiya. Puede que haya estado bostezando, pero por dentro estaba preparada para la sangre que ya estabas lista a derramar sobre el espagueti." La mujer de cabellos plateados, por el momento sujetados en (lo que quedaba de) una trenza francesa, se dio la media vuelta, agachándose para recoger su chaqueta descartada. "Sólo lárgate ya. Para mí esto nunca sucedió."

Nunca sucedió.

"Siempre decimos lo mismo." Haruka cerró sus ojos, mordiendo sus labios (hinchados, demonios). Pero, ya era tarde. Las palabras habían salido. Siempre decían -Nunca sucedió-, como la primera vez, durante el festejo de graduación de Hotaru de hacía cuatro días, cuando Haruka había acabado con una botella de vodka ella sola, extrañando a Michiru con cada fibra de su ser. Haruka había sido la primera en comenzar con tal dicho, después de encontrar a Yaten llorando en el balcón del salón de fiestas, todavía furiosa por el destino final de su compromiso. A pesar de su enemistad, Haruka nunca había soportado ver a una dama llorar tan frágilmente. Así que, había hecho lo que cualquier caballero hubiera hecho en su lugar. Se había quitado su abrigo y lo había colocado alrededor de los hombros, temblorosos, de la víctima. Yaten no había estado, completamente, consciente de la identidad de su consolador, así que primero se había arrojado a los brazos de Haruka, sollozando.

Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde, Yaten había levantado su carita húmeda, saltando consternada, al identificar a Haruka. Lo primero que había salido de sus labios, igual de ebrios que los de Haruka, habían sido disculpas y amenazas de muerte, por si Haruka se atrevía a compartir lo sucedido con alguien más.

"_No te preocupes"_, Haruka le había asegurado, rolando sus ojos ante las tendencias mal agradecidas de la kinmokusiana, "_Para mí, esto nunca sucedió."_

Y cuando, media hora después, las entrañas de Yaten habían acabado en los zapatos de Haruka, la tregua había sido reafirmada con otro "_¡Definitivamente, esto tampoco sucedió!"_

"Sí. Siempre lo hacemos." Yaten se había congelado al escucharla, aferrada a su chaqueta, como si su vida dependiera de ello. "Esta vez hagamos que la promesa perdure, ¿está bien? Ve a atacar a otra pobre alma, para la próxima. Mejor aún, ¿por qué no le ruegas perdón a Michiru-san, por cualquier estupidez que le hayas hecho?"

"No metas a Michiru en esto." Haruka gruñó, todo instinto de defensa encendiéndose. "Lo nuestro no es de tu incumbencia."

"¿Lo 'nuestro'? ¡Bah! Que gran chiste." Con movimientos acelerados, Yaten se abotonó el abrigo, su voz irradiando ácido. Haruka la observó pasarse una mano por su boca, borrando todo rastro de lo sucedido. "A menos que lo de ella y Alexis-san sea un trío, no te veo incluida en el paquete, por ahora. Aunque repito, ve a rogar con todas tus fuerzas, tal vez no sea demasiado tarde—"

"Guarda silencio." Con un fuerte empujón, el cuerpo de Yaten fue impactado contra la pared opuesta de la caja en la que se encontraban. "Te dije que la dejaras fuera de esto." Su altura era la perfecta manifestación de amenaza que Haruka podía utilizar. Y Yaten lo sabía, a pesar de sus tacones. Aun así, la cantante alzó su mentón, regresando el reto—y _éste_ terminó haciendo un giro completo de su cabeza, para _poder_ conectar sus miradas.

Yaten estaba acorralada, pero no era cobarde. Haruka admiraba eso de ella.

Michiru estaría a la altura perfecta, ni muy debajo, ni muy alta. Siempre encajando con Haruka, como piezas de rompecabezas. Con Yaten tenía que agachar su cabeza, y en gran parte sus hombros, para tan siquiera rozar sus labios—No que Haruka estuviera pensando en hacer eso. De nuevo. La rubia aclaró su garganta, y sacudió su cabeza. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo? "Lo siento—No fue mi intención—¿Te lastime?"

Yaten la analizó cuidadosamente, parpadeando por una ocasión. Negó cuidadosamente con su cabeza, al final.

Haruka se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta, y sin más, huyó del cuarto de limpieza.

Cuando regresó a la mesa, Michiru ya se había marchado (todo indicando que en compañía de aquel sujeto), y Seiya estaba en los baños, según la breve explicación de Koneko.

"¿Estás bien?" Usagi preguntó con toda la redundancia del mundo, su dulce ceño distorsionado fuera del estado de felicidad que había estado vistiendo, desde que había comenzado su relación con Seiya-baka. Sin embargo, Haruka sabía que su hime estaba sinceramente preocupada por una respuesta.

Agregando más culpa a su plato, Haruka tomó asiento en la silla de Seiya, tomando las manos de Usagi entre las suyas. Su piel era tan pálida como la de Yaten. "Lo siento si te arruine la cena, Koneko-chan. Sé que no... estuve en mi mejor comportamiento, esta noche."

Usagi sonrió, apretando sus dedos. "No te disculpes, Haruka. Sé lo que sucede, y comprendo todo. Te juro que cuando invité a Michiru-san a cenar, creí que asistiría sola, nunca pensé que traería a otra... persona. Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes dos..." Usagi mordió su labio inferior con incertidumbre, seguramente pensando en no lastimar los sentimientos de su senshi del viento. Haruka la adoraba por su tierna consideración. "Haruka, cualquier cosa que haya sucedido, no puedo creer que haya sido tan desastroso para que ustedes dejen una relación tan larga, así nada más. Ustedes dos... son perfectas juntas. Siempre lo han sido."

"Cometí un error." Haruka suspiró, la muy cuidada vulnerabilidad asomándose por un minuto. Sólo porque se trataba de Koneko-chan. "Tomé por seguro el amor de Michiru y me confíe." Le pesaba _tanto_ admitirlo. "Últimamente, fui algo descuidada con ella." Así que, había olvidado tres aniversarios seguidos. ¿Cuál era el gran problema? Era una tontería, era solo una fecha. "Además, no contaba con que... Conocería a ese idiota durante su gira por Europa." Y a pesar de conocerlo, Haruka había creído solemnemente en que no habría razón para dudar en Michiru. El tipo era un violinista más del bonche, nada especial. ¿Por qué debería haber estado Haruka preocupada por él? "... Debí haber ido con ella."

Como lo había pedido.

Usagi-chan pausó un momento para meditar lo confesado, sus enormes ojos capturando la completa atención de su amiga. Koneko lucía tan bella esta noche, tan radiante. Y Haruka estaba opacando su belleza con sus problemas. Sin embargo, una parte de Haruka siempre brincaba en regocijo, cuando su princesa intentaba consentirla; cuando se ponía de su lado. Era más de lo que merecía, después de que tan horrible había Haruka reaccionando a su relación con Seiya-hentai.

-_Si ella puede perdonarme por ser una imbécil, ¿por qué no tú, Michiru?_

"Michiru-san presentó a Alexis como su amigo, no como algo más. ¡Ésa es una buena señal! ¡No puedes darte por vencida, Haruka!"

"No lo haré." La promesa fue firme, llena de convicción. "No la perderé."

Por la periferia de su mirada, la silueta de Yaten apareció a la distancia, conversando con la silueta inconfundible de Seiya Kou. Haruka decidió marcharse antes que llegaran a la mesa. Se robó un último vistazo de Usagi, grabando en su mente las piedras preciosas del corpiño negro, que dibujaba una figura de medio corazón, sobre el pecho de su princesa, dándole lugar a una falda rosada, flotando en diferentes capas de velos. Lucía como un sueño. Hasta sus odangos rubios habían sido deshechos, para darse rienda suelta, por los hombros de su dueña. "Será mejor que me vaya."

Usagi hizo un puchero fugaz, pero asintió ante su despedida. "Está bien. Pero, más te vale asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, la semana entrante, con Michiru de vuelta a tu lado, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Te lo aseguro, hermosura. La próxima vez te sacaré a bailar, lo juro."

"Oh." Koneko se sonrojó, tal y como su vestido. "Bueno, si quieres torturarte, ¡adelante!" Rio nerviosamente, pero se calmó al sentir el beso en su frente, de parte de Haruka. "Buena suerte, Haruka-chan." Le sonrió, mientras se separaron.

Haruka se fue, y a pesar de la brisa de la noche pegando sobre su rostro, un perfume de lavanda no desapareció de sus orificios nasales, combatiendo con el aroma cítrico del perfume de Koneko. -_Michiru detesta el aroma a lavanda_. Haruka lo sabía porque había cometido el error de regalarle un perfume de ese tipo, en cierta ocasión. Parecía ser que Yaten no compartía el mismo odio por el aroma. -_Demonios, ¡no pienses en ella!_

Se subió a su auto, con rumbo al hogar que siempre había compartido con Michiru. Un hogar que la violinista había abandonado con tan solo dos maletas en sus manos. Inclusive en aquellos instantes, Haruka había preferido su orgullo, en lugar de disculparse, todavía rabiando con la idea de Michiru compartiendo una intensa amistad con el violinista Alexis Yucoff. Una amistad que le estaba alimentado emocionalmente más, según las palabras de su ex-pareja, que su relación con la senshi del Urano. Haruka había pensado que Michiru había perdido la cordura, todavía sufriendo por el hecho de que Hotaru ya no vivía con ellas, en favor de hospedarse en la Universidad.

-_Es una fase_, se había repetido una y otra vez, días después, contando los minutos para que la puerta principal de su residencia, se abriera de nuevo. -_Es una fase, es el famoso nido vacío. Michiru me ama, nunca me dejaría. _

Ahora, cuando llegó a la casa, todavía estaba vacía. A oscuras.

Setsuna se encontraba de viaje, o eso Haruka creía. No podía estar segura de nada con Setsuna, puesto que su amiga era muy misteriosa, como para dar tantos detalles de su vida personal.

Haruka encendió las luces del corredor principal, tirando su abrigo el piso, junto con sus botas. Por lo menos, lo mejor de estar sola era que Haruka no debía preocuparse por ser más ordenada. Se dirigió a la cocina por un refresco de lata, y esta vez no tuvo que disculparse por su enorme eructo, después del primer sorbo. Se dirigió a la sala y encendió el televisor.

Volteó a ver el teléfono, descansando a lado del sofá, haciéndole compañía al control remoto.

No dudó dos veces y levantó la bocina, marcando el número del hotel que se encontraba hospedando a Michiru.

Respondió una voz masculina, del lobby. Haruka proporcionó el número de habitación adecuado. La llamada fue transferida.

Después de dos _beeps_, una encantadora voz le respondió. Cansada. Resignada. "Haruka."

La rubia sonrió, cerrando sus ojos ante la explosión de sentimientos naciendo en su pecho. "¿Cómo supiste que sería yo?"

"Te conozco." La suave voz de Michiru era pesada, pero Haruka podía jurar que identificaba el mismo _anhelo,_ que se encontraba consumiendo a la conductora de Fórmula Uno. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero que regreses a casa." Haruka suplicó, sus dedos apretándose sobre el mango del teléfono. "Haré lo que quieras, pero regresa Michiru, por favor."

"No es tan sencillo, Haruka. Siempre dices lo mismo para aplacarme, ¡pero nunca cambias! Tú sabes que no me molesta hacerme cargo de las labores del hogar, que te acepto como eres, pero últimamente... ¡haz estado en el limbo! No me prestas atención, ni para los más mínimos detalles. Es como si estuvieras, siempre, pensando en algo _más_. No te esfuerzas por recordar nuestros aniversarios—"

Haruka se pegó a sí misma en la cabeza. Michiru _nunca_ olvidaría esa metida de pata.

"—desde que Hotaru comenzó a asistir a la preparatoria, dejaste de molestarte en ir a mis conciertos, o a prestarle importancia a mi trabajo. ¿A cuántos bailes, donde era invitada especial, me dejaste plantada por... preferir perder el tiempo en el sofá, viendo televisión?"

"Michiru, es la misma gente pomposa y con cabeza de chorlito de siempre. ¡Sabes que ya no la soporto! Y tú misma dijiste que me comprendías, que no me obligarías a tener que lidiar con esos tontos si no lo deseaba—"

"Bien." Michiru gruñó. "¿Qué hay de las reuniones con mis padres? ¿Cuál es tu excusa para tu ausencia en tales ocasiones?"

Augh. Haruka debió de haberlo visto venir. "Tus padres me odian."

"No te odian, Haruka. Ni siquiera te conocen lo suficiente para tener una idea tan intensa sobre ti." _Porque nunca mostraste tu cara._ Se añadió, invisiblemente, al regaño. "Sé que no te agradan, que no estás de acuerdo con la manera previa con la me trataron—"

Esto debía ser una broma. "¡Claro que no estoy de acuerdo con la forma que te trataron! Son un par de viejos frígidos que decidieron darte la espalda, desde el momento que se enteraron que vivías con otra mujer. Te _dieron_ la espalda, Michiru, y procedieron a pretender que no existías. Por años. Y ahora, solamente porque están mayores, y con la muerte tocando a su puerta, y porque la culpa es la única razón por la que decidieron contactarte, ¿debo levantarme para aplaudirles?" Aplaudirles era lo último que los padres de Michiru merecían, por sus tendencias homofóbicas. Haruka no los había querido ni a una cuadra de distancia de Hotaru.

"Debiste ser un adulta, pensar antes de ser regida por tus impulsos. Debiste actuar más madura que ellos, entonces, Haruka. No bajarse a su nivel. Todos cometemos errores, uno debe superarlos y—"

"¿Perdonarlos?" Haruka casi escupió. "¿Perdonarlos como tú te niegas hacerlo conmigo?"

Michiru suspiró, su voz temblando cuando prosiguió. "Dejémonos de rodeos: Quiero tener un familia, Haruka. Dijiste que no. _Ése_ es el problema entre las dos. Nuestro futuro juntas, depende de ti."

"Ya somos una familia, Michiru. Hotaru-chan, Setsuna, tú y yo. Siempre lo hemos sido." ¿Por qué Michiru no podía verlo? ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en esa ilusión de...?

"Hotaru nunca fue nuestra, no al cien por ciento. Quiero tener... un bebé que sea mío. Que me pertenezca, que nos pertenezca. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Hicimos un tremendo trabajo con Hotaru, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo a repetir el proceso? Serías un maravillosa madre—"

"¡Ya soy una madre!" Haruka brincó del sofá, sintiendo su presión arterial tocar el cielo. "Hotaru es mi hija y estoy contenta de esa forma. Tener un bebé, Michiru, no sería lo mismo. Hotaru era mayor cuando llegó a nuestro cuidado, obtuvimos solamente la mitad de los problemas que conllevan la crianza de alguien. Sin olvidar que…" Y esta era la razón que marcaba el gran NO en los planes de Michiru. La razón por la cual Haruka no cedería esta vez. Porque siempre cedía con Michiru, siempre. Excepto ahora. "... sin olvidar que Hotaru es Sailor Saturn, totalmente capaz de protegerse y cuidarse sola si llegáramos a fallecer en batalla—Como ya es nuestra costumbre. Hotaru puede ver por nuestros ojos, y comprender las circunstancias de nuestro estilo de vida. Una vida inocente no podría hacerlo."

"Haruka." Su hermosa Michiru gimió se nombre con una agonía, que quebró el corazón de la aclamada. Haruka odiaba causarle tanto daño con su decisión. Pero no había vuelta atrás. "¿No crees que está siendo demasiado pesimista? Estamos en una época de paz. Por favor..."

"Era época de paz cuando Galaxia atacó la Tierra por primera ocasión, cuando asesinó a Tuxedo Mask y, en consecuencia, a Sailor Chibi-Moon. Era época de paz, después de que nuestra Princesa lograra derrotar al Caos, solo para destrozar el futuro Tokio de Cristal, al preferir quedarse con Seiya-furiku." Ciertamente, no había sido época de paz cuando el Rey Endymon había despertado su reinado, sin la ayuda de una Neo-Reina, y cien años en adelantado. Muchos habían sido los que se habían opuesto a ser purificados por el Cristal Dorado del heredero al trono. Aún con el apoyo de las Sol Senshis, las rebeliones había sido imposibles de apagar. Haruka quería... descansar, por ahora. Mientras tuviera la oportunidad. No quería otro bebé. Su obra estaba hecha con Hotaru. "La paz es relativa. Casi inexistente para nosotras. Siempre estaremos peleando contra algo, siempre viviremos para proteger nuestro planeta—Nuestra prioridad _siempre_ será proteger a nuestra Princesa. ¿Cómo se lo vas a explicar a una criatura? ¿Cómo le harás ver que su posición será después de todos estas responsabilidades? Si llegáramos a morir a manos de otro enemigo, y esta vez Sailor Moon no lograra resucitarnos, ¿entonces qué? Me rehúso a hacerle eso a un pobre niño. No estoy siendo pesimista, Michiru. Estoy siendo realista."

Estaba lloviendo afuera. Haruka caminó hasta las puertas deslizantes de la sala, absorbiendo el silencio temporal del otro lado de la línea. Sin dificultad alguna, le fue posible encontrar las inhalaciones de Michiru, podía contarlas. Rápidas, cortas. Apenas logrando tragar los llantos que querían desatarse. Era muy raro que Michiru se soltara en lamento; siempre era tan fuerte. Y el hecho de que ahora estuviera tentada a bajar su guardia, tan terriblemente, le indicó a Haruka sobre la magnitud del deseo de la violinista. Un deseo que Haruka no podía compartir. "Si eso es lo que piensas, si ésta es tu respuesta final, no veo razón para seguir con esto, Haruka. Ya no hay más que decir."

"¿Nani?" Todo—_Todo_ dejó de vivir en sus adentros. "¿De-De qué hablas? ¿Michiru?" Esto no podía significar lo que Haruka temía. No podía ser. "¿Te digo NO por primera ocasión y así es como reaccionas? No puedo darte este capricho ¿y por eso me abandonas? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Quién es la inmadura ahora?"

"No es un capricho. Es un sueño que voy a conseguir. Contigo o sin ti, Haruka." Aunque hilos de determinación, y flamas de furia, se filtraron por el dulce tenor de Michiru, un roto sollozo fue totalmente audible para sus oídos. Y a pesar del entumecimiento catastrófico que estaba poseyendo a Haruka, una parte de su alma sintió una vengativa satisfacción, al tener la certeza que _esto_ le estaba doliendo a Michiru.

"¿Lo harás sin mí? ¿Procederás con esta locura?"

Una pausa. Una estremecedora bocana de aire siendo tomada. Después, el _final_. "Así es. Mandaré por el resto de mis pertenencias el día de mañana... Por favor, compréndeme—"

Haruka colgó. El teléfono se deslizó de sus dedos laxos.

Fue como morir a manos de Sailor Galaxia, mil veces más. Con sangre en sus manos y con la solemne resignación de estar destinada a irse al infierno.

Excepto que ahora, el infierno sería exclusivo de Haruka. Michiru había escogido otra salvación.

Como si el universo conociera lo que Haruka necesitaba en este preciso momento, mejor que ella misma, su comunicador de pulsera comenzó a emitir la alarma de ataque, chillando por atención. Haruka levantó su mano, escuchando "Rebeldes" y "Kanagawa" salir de la diminuta bocina. Sailor Uranus pulsó con incesante pasión dentro de su pecho, demandado por ser liberada, y con el hambre de plantar sus nudillos en las caras de más Rebeldes, Haruka sacó la pluma de henshin de su bolsillo.

Resultaba irónico que Michiru acababa de hablar sobre paz, cuando las calles de Tokio nunca habían sido tan inseguras como ahora. La principal complicación de los Rebeldes consistía en que el enemigo era _humano_. Mayormente. Justo como había sucedido en el futuro alterno de Tokio de Cristal, la purificación de almas de los ciudadanos no había sido un completo éxito. Muchos se habían negado a desprenderse de la maldad en sus corazones, llamándole "Libre Albedrío". Como la misma Sailor Pluto lo había explicado, era el fenómeno _Black Moon_ sucediendo de nuevo. Solamente que ahora no existía el planeta Némesis para exiliarlos.

Y ahí yacía el problema.

Endymion no tenía otra alternativa más que la ejecución.

Si es que Sailor Moon no llegaba primero.

Uranus no tenía claro en cual punto, todo había cambiado. El Rey y la Princesa Lunar habían comenzado como aliados, pero ahora una línea muy borrosa los podía unir en el mismo bando. Compartían diferentes opiniones sobre cómo solucionar el problema de los Rebeldes. El poder del Cristal Dorado era muy débil para purificar por segunda vez, y Sailor Moon no tenía la maduración suficiente para realizar una purificación a nivel mundial. Por lo menos, no todavía. No después de haberse enfrentado a la Primera Infección. Sólo le quedaba a Sailor Moon tratar de liberarlos de maldad, de uno a uno. Para empeorar todo, no se tenía una hora exacta para los ataques. De repente, una persona previamente purificada por Endymion, perdía una clase de batalla interna consigo misma, y en un parpadeo ése inocente se convertía en un Kuroi-Chi.

-_Paz, sí, como no, Michiru. Solamente porque no estamos lidiando con centenares, como en el inicio del Reino de ese idiota, no significa que estemos fuera de peligro._ Sailor Uranus se movilizó entre las sombras de la noche, acelerando todo lo posible para poder llegar antes que el ejército de Endymion.

Era todo lo que las Sol Senshis podían hacer, estar a un paso más adelante que el Rey.

El lugar del combate resultó ser el muelle de Osanbashi. Extremadamente público.

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars fueron las primeras que divisó, luchando contra cuatro Kurio-Chis. Sailor Jupiter se estaba encargando de evacuar a las personas del lugar, principalmente turistas, quienes creían que se trataba de alguna clase de espectáculo.

Sucedió muy rápido, un segundo Sailor Uranus estaba alzando su mirada hacia la rueda de la fortuna, reconociendo una colita albina y un fuku de cuero, colgando desde cinco metros de altura, a la completa merced de un Kurio-Chi, y el segundo siguiente, Uranus estaba invocando un destructivo "Tierra Tiembla" dentro de su puño.

El Kurio-Chi fue tomado por sorpresa, gritando sobresaltado y perdiendo el equilibrio entre las cabinas de la rueda de la fortuna. Sin embargo, Sailor Star Healer no fue exactamente rescatada de su fatal desenlace. Entre el caos, sus manos resbalaron de los soportes de metal, y su cuerpecito comenzó a caer.

Así fue como, Sailor Uranus, terminó con esa mujer, de regreso, a sus brazos.

Healer jadeó contra el pecho de su rescatista, una mano enguantada sujetándose instintivamente de un hombro de Uranus, mientras fue transportada a un lugar seguro. Uranus estaba asombrada de lo ligera que Healer era, de que tan compacto su cuerpo se sentía. Despertaba en Uranus cierto sentido sobreprotector, a pesar de saber, que tan bien, Healer se podía defender.

Para validar sus pensamientos, Healer no tardó en querer ser bajada al suelo, una vez que el peligro pasó. "¡Hubiera estado bien, no necesitaba tu ayuda!"

"De nada." Uranus gruñó entre dientes, aunque bajando a Healer con consideración. "La próxima vez dejaré que te partas tu hermoso rostro en pedacitos."

La tensa silueta de Healer, que había estado preparándose para tele transportarse lejos de ahí, pausó al oírla. Su mirada esmeralda se ató a la suya, y las líneas filosas de su expresión, parecieron suavizarse. Con una pequeña sonrisa, pícara y torciendo algo en el estómago de Uranus por su inesperada imprudencia, Healer dijo. "Así que admites que soy hermosa."

Uranus no fue intimidada. "Eso nunca estuvo en debate. Mis gustos siempre han sido más que impecables."

Rubor en pálidas mejillas (y que interesante, que a pesar de ser de mundos diferentes, humanos y kinmokusianos compartieran el mismo color de sangre) fue lo último que Uranus presenció, antes de moverse de vuelta al corazón de la batalla, dejando a la Star Senshi a cargo de su propio cuidado. Ayudó a Sailor Jupiter a debilitar a dos Kurio-Chis, satisfaciendo sus ansías de romper un par de narices.

"¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!" Mercury congeló al contrincante de Uranus, avanzando con dos más, ganándose un gemido de gracias de su parte. Rápidamente se le unió a Mars, fusionando su "Tierra Tiembla" con su "Fuego de Marte". Tres Kurio-Chis más fueron incapacitados, más no eliminados.

Tenían que ser debilitados lo suficiente, para que el poder sanador de Sailor Moon sugiera efecto.

Uranus tenía ganas de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo; necesitaba sacar _todo_ este coraje interno que la consumía, así que escogió a un objetivo lejano de todas las senshis, deteniéndolo justo cuando éste estaba listo para atacar a una pareja de civiles.

"Hola, tú, cara fea." Uranus le saludó con una patada en el área abdominal. El Kurio-Chi le hizo honra a su título, escupiendo sangre oscura en el asfalto. Eran criaturas sencillas en su atuendo, hechas de una sustancia pegajosa y aceitosa, meras figuras humanoides bañadas en petróleo. No tenían orejas o nariz, pero sí ojos de color variable, y una horrorosa parodia de boca. Eran inteligentes, y se podían comunicar, como lo demostró este enemigo, capturando el puño de Uranus, entre una de sus manos grotescas.

"Pobre abeja, volando tan lejos de tu colmena. ¿Dónde está tu reina, ahora?" Le articuló en una voz ronca, burlona. Sus ojos escarlata brillaron con centellas centinelas, torciendo su cabeza con curiosidad. "Mente caliente, cuerpo descontrolado. No estás pensando, sino sintiendo."

"Espero que sientas eso." Con un giro de su cuerpo Uranus hizo colisión con un costado del monstruo, logrando liberar su puño. El Kurio-Chi gruñó en dolor, pero con una agilidad que daba envidia, el enemigo se agachó para robarle la estabilidad de sus pies sobre el piso. Uranus cayó, pero sus manos trabajaron rápido, torciendo su torso fuera del camino, antes de que el puño del Kurio-chi hiciera contacto con su estómago. Ambos se rodearon entonces, de pie y reincorporados, puños a la altura de sus pechos. "¿Por qué escogen convertirse en esta patética forma?"

La cuestión escapó sin su consentimiento. Pero, Uranus debía admitir que era una buena pregunta. El Kurio-chi dio la impresión de aprobar su curiosidad.

"No somos esclavos." Como el siseo de un gato enojado, el Kurio-chi reveló. "No había nada malo con nosotros, ¿por qué intentar 'arreglarnos'? El brillo del Rey es tan... _frío_. Solamente queremos estar... tibios, de nuevo."

Interesante. Uranus frunció ceño. "Pueden estar tibios, si aceptan el poder de Sailor Moon en sus corazones. ¿Por qué luchan contra él, además del poder del Cristal Dorado?"

"Sailor Moon es débil."

Y así de rápido, el coraje retornó. Uranus miró rojo como un toro. Se acercó lo suficiente para tentar un ataque de la criatura, y el Kurio-Chi cayó en la trampa, abalanzándosele. Sailor Uranus estaba preparada, deliberando una patada y un puñetazo con una exacta precisión. Al ser presentada con su espalda, Uranus enterró su codo en la columna del monstruo, con un rugido.

Sailor Moon no era débil. Alguna vez ella misma lo había pensado así, pero después de ver todos los sacrificios que Sailor Mon realizaba para proteger este planeta, su opinión había irrevocablemente cambiado. Sailor Moon había purificado todo un ejército de Kurio-Chis durante la Primera Infección, casi al filo de la muerte permanente. Era de esperarse, que ahora el Ginzuishou estuviera casi drenado de poder, exhausto. Nunca había sido usado con tanta potencia.

"¡Sailor Uranus!"

Ah. Hablando de la reina de Roma. Uranus aventó al Kurio-Chi lejos de su persona, sonriendo al sentir el resplandor interior de Eternal Sailor Moon. Sus colitas rubias saltaban, mientras corría hacia su dirección, Sailor Star Fighter limpiándole un camino fuera de peligros con su láser.

"Todo tuyo." Uranus le indicó, retirando sus mechones de su rostro.

"¿Estás bien? ¡Estás sangrando!" Koneko la tomó de la mano en cuanto la tuvo cerca, revisándola con su mirada consternada.

"Estoy bien, Sailor Moon. ¡Encárgate de él antes de que se recupere!" Uranus le recordó de sus prioridades como Sailor Scout, zafando su mano. Eternal Sailor Moon mordió su labio ante su tono frío, pero obedeció, sacando su báculo con su magia lunar.

Se trataba de un báculo reparado con el poder de todas las Sol Senshis y el de las Sailors Star Lights, producto de su alianza política. Se reflejaba casi idéntico al pasado báculo que había utilizado contra las Sailors Animamates, con excepción de algunos detalles decorativos.

"Renacimiento Lunar, ¡Acción!" Sailor Moon levantó su báculo a los cielos, oleadas dorados saliendo del objeto, brindando luz entre el escenario tenebroso.

El Kurio-Chi empezó a convulsionarse en el suelo, peleando contra la purificación, con todo su ser. No era muy bonito de ver. La criatura gemía como animal herido, sosteniendo su propia cabeza con una fuerza sobrenatural. Sailor Uranus deseaba poder ocultarle los repulsivos efectos de la transformación a Koneko-chan, pero era una tarea imposible. Sailor Moon tenía que concentrarse para tener éxito en el proceso, y eso incluía ver a cada víctima a los ojos.

Estaba Uranus tan inmersa en sus contemplaciones, que no supo ni de cual dirección, las manos apretándose alrededor de su cuello, provinieron. Vagamente escuchó su nombre siendo llamado, pero la velocidad con la que su atacante la estaba arrastrando por el muelle fue cegadora para sus sentidos. Uranus hizo todo lo posible por quitarse las manos aceitosas de su garganta, pero los dedos parecían volverse más tercos, más devastadores, entre más Uranus luchara.

"¡MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO!"

"¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!"

Uranus _no_ podía respirar. Su visión comenzó a nublarse. Seguía siendo arrastrada, podía sentirlo. Sailor Uranus pataleó, lágrimas de desesperación desprendiéndose, de las comisuras de sus ojos. Maldición. ¿Por qué era este monstruo tan fuerte? No podía morir de esta forma. No podía.

"¡LÁSER DE ESTRELLA... FUGAZ!"

El mundo, súbitamente, se convirtió en agua, helada, y entumecedora. El muelle. Había caído al mar.

Sus dedos dejaron de pelear.

Antes de que todo se volviera negro, pensó en Michiru, en que tan equivocada había estado con sus tontas nociones de paz.

Un par de ojos esmeraldas fueron manifestados por las últimas chispas de sus neuronas. -_Debí haberme robado otro beso_.

No supo más.

* * *

**...**

**Continuará**.

**...**

* * *

**NdA:** ¿Qué tal? Tenía originalmente planeado hacer un One-Shot súper-largo para esta historia, pero no contaba con la gran cantidad de tarea que se avecinaría en mi camino esta semana -_-, así que decidí subir la primera parte para saber sus opiniones. ¡Espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
